


Debriefing Session

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck is a bad liar, Crack, Humor, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Chuck and Bryce are spies together, and they try to sneak away after a mission for some loving without anyone finding out.</p><p>For the prompt: Chuck/Bryce, spies sneaking around and secretly hooking up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



“And why were you an hour late to the extraction point, Agent Larkin?” General Beckman asked.

“We had to seek cover when Volkoff sent the local authorities after us.”

“Fine. Good work retrieving the data.” 

“It was a very successful mission, if I do say so myself,” Bryce said with a grin.

“We’ll just wait until your partner’s debrief is over, and then you can go.”

\--

“Why were you an hour late to the extraction point, Bartowski?” Casey asked.

“Well, um, that’s a very interesting question. See… we… um… we had to run. And hide. There were… these guys.”

Casey raised an eyebrow. “Were you two nerds having sex on the train?”

“Um….”

“You need to learn to keep it in your pants, Bartowski,” Casey grumbled. “The extraction team almost called in for a search party.”

Chuck decided it would not be smart to point out all the post-mission relations Casey had with Gertrude. “Definitely, next time we’ll do it better. The punctuality, not the sex, the sex was fine. Great actually. Not like in a sordid way--”

“Shut up, Bartowski.”

\--

General Beckman walked back into the room where Bryce was waiting. “Local authorities, huh?”

Bryce’s face gave away nothing.

Beckman continued, “Colonel Casey has recommended that your partner undergo additional deception training. I agreed, and he’ll be leaving for Virginia tonight for a two-week course.”

“Great. You know, I feel like I should re-certify at that.”

“You already have the top score in the Agency,” Beckman said, eyes narrowed. 

“It’s good to keep up with the latest techniques,” Bryce said.

“I don’t know how your scores are so good, since that is the most pathetic excuse I’ve ever heard,” Beckman grumbled.

“And I could help Chuck pass the course,” Bryce added.

Beckman rolled her eyes. “Fine. Pack your things. Plane leaves at 10.”

“Thank you, General,” Bryce said with a grin.

“Yeah, thank me by never making me worry if you’re dead because your love life makes you an hour late.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Get going, Larkin. I’m sick of this conversation.”

Bryce headed out quickly and went to his locker to pack a bag. Chuck was there, packing as well.

“I’m really sorry I blew it,” Chuck said to him, eyes wide and regretful.

“Chuck. You do realize we just got a two-week vacation together.” Bryce grinned and threw a stack of shirts into his bag.

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Suddenly you’re the optimist. With the glass half full.”

Bryce leaned over and kissed him, and Chuck kissed him back, hard, sweet. Bryce answered, slightly out of breath, “Yeah, I think this optimism thing is working out for me.”


End file.
